


Learning to Read

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Dyslexia Awareness Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy has been having some trouble in school, so Harry steps in to help.





	Learning to Read

**Author's Note:**

> For Dyslexia Awareness Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/dyslexia-awareness-month-october/

“Daisy?” Harry stood in the doorway of the living room. “What are you doing princess?”

“Reading,” Daisy answered, looking up from the book she was holding.

“No see,” Harry came into the room. “I’d find that easier to believe if you weren’t holding the book upside down.”

“Oh,” Daisy looked at the floor.

“Princess,” Harry sat next to her. “Do you have something you need to tell me?”

“My teacher said I need to read more,” Daisy murmured. “But it’s so hard. The letters jumble up on the page.”

Harry hummed, “How about this,” he offered. “You come help me with dinner, then we’ll figure this out, alright?” 

“Okay,” Daisy nodded. “Poppa,” she paused in getting up. “Is something wrong with me?”

“Of course not, princess,” Harry assured her quickly, pulling her in for a hug. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Anybody who tells you otherwise is the one in the wrong.”

“Okay,” Daisy said, voice small, curling into Harry’s hold. “Poppa?”

“Yes, princess?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman
> 
> I don't have dyslexia, nor do I know anyone who has it, so let me know if I messed up too badly


End file.
